


You Can Thank Me Later (Fili reader insert)

by Hornballfics



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Being caught, Durin - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fic, Fluff, Hobbit, Imagines, Jealousy, One Shot, Reader Insert, Smut, Teasing, fics, fili fanfic, fili fic, fili imagine, fili imagines, fili oneshot, fili!jealous, filixreader - Freeform, hobbit imagines, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornballfics/pseuds/Hornballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chapter Fili reader insert</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1267  
> {Warnings: none, future parts will include smut}

The gentle rocking of the pony’s steps were starting to send you to sleep, the company had been riding along for almost 10 hours across the rough terrain. As the sun set over the distant hills, a cold wind started to pick up. You pulled out your gloves that Fili had given to you before the company had set off a few months ago.

“You’re welcome.” Fili said, riding up beside you.

“I am a size medium in gloves, not extra large.” You said, playfully lifting up your gloves, the tips of them folding over where you fingers did not fill.

He gave you a pout face, “Well maybe when we stop, I can hold your hands instead.” He said with a wink.

Your stomach twisted, responding with a low “Sure.”, not knowing how else to respond without stuttering. You had always been fairly confident with yourself around others, but Fili was all too well at making your cheeks burn red, and you were pretty sure he knew it, even when you hid it. You knew he was only joking around, knowing you wouldn’t take offense to his gestures since you were close friends. But his teasing did seem to have some truth behind it at times.

After another 30 minutes of riding in the cold wind, Thorin and Gandalf found a small cave in the side of a huge rock formation.

 

“Aye lass, go tie down the ponies with Bofur!” Dwalin said as the company settled in. You walked outside to start securing the ropes. You smiled to yourself at the sound of the dwarves singing lowly in the near cave. You looked around for Bofur, who was supposed to be helping you, but he wasn’t in sight. You shrugged your shoulders and went deeper into the near forest to grab a pony that had wondered off a bit. A warm hand suddenly wrapped around your mouth and another around your waist, holding you taut against the subject’s front. You didn’t struggle though, recognizing the honey scent of Fili.

“You should fight back, ya'know.” He said, moving the hand on your waist to your hips, his thumb tracing small circles, “I could be dangerous.” Whispering the last part softly into your ear. You focused on your breathing, pulling away from his grip.

“Tease.” You say, grabbing the rope of the strayed pony. “As if you’d do anything.” Silently hoping that he would finally just push you against a tree and take you, but he just laughed, walking along side you back to the other secured ponies. “Where is Bofur?” You ask.

“I told him I’d help you.” He said, pulling the rope of the pony you had and securing it himself. “You’re still shivering, here.” He held out his over coat.

“Thanks Fee, but I’ll be fine once we are by the fire inside” you said.

“Sorry lass, no fire tonight. Thorin doesn’t want to draw attention since the last time we were attacked in a cave." He said, taking your arms and putting them through his coat. "But you can snuggle with me if ya like.” He said, tilting his head with a smirk. “I don’t bit, unless you ask of course.” He spun around and headed towards the entrance of the cave.

“Okay womanizer.” you said, laughing his suggestive statements off.

“Only for you, love.” He said, turning slightly to give you a genuine Fili smile. Before you could respond, you both enter the cave and Kili was on top of Fili, joking about with the other dwarves. You walked over to Balin, who was serving soup to all the dwarves, and sat down. Everyone settled down pretty quick, tired from the day’s work, and started to tell stories of their great ancestors. You laid against the cave’s wall, closing your eyes as Balin’s soft voice spoke of grand heroic acts he’d seen in his lifetime. After a while, you peek over to Fili, wondering if the invitation to cuddle was still open. He was already staring at you intently. You quickly closed your eyes, but you’d be a fool to think he hadn’t seen. Balin’s voice finally stopped, and Throin told everyone to go to sleep, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention to the company’s whereabouts to outsiders. You moved over to a groove in the cave, trying to seclude yourself as best as possible. Most of the dwarves tossed in their sleep, only a few weeks ago, you obtained quiet an impressive black eye from Bombur’s foot. You nuzzled your nose into the fur of Fili’s coat, enjoying the scent it let off.

After everyone seemed to be asleep, you heard movement close behind you.

“Y/n, I’m awfully lonely and cold over there. Could I join you?” You heard Fili lightly whisper, as for only you to hear.

“If you behave Fili." You said, smiling back to him as you moved over to allow him room.

"I was just playing with you lass, I know you like it.” Fili says, scooting up beside you. You start to retort back, but decide to just lay your head on his chest. He wraps his arms around your body, pushing you two closer. One of his hands rested on your hip, lightly moving his thumb up and down once again.

“Goodnight tease.” You said, hearing a deep laugh against your head.

“Goodnight y/n.” He said, giving you a quick kiss of the top of your head.

-

You wake up in the morning to the sound of Kili’s voice, “Rise and shine, lovebird.” You give him a confused look, forgetting for a moment who’d slept with you last night, seeing as he wasn’t beside you anymore. Kili rolled his eyes and helped you up onto your feet. “So was he warm?” Kili whispered, giving you his cheeky smirk. You suddenly remembered,

“Oh get over it Kili, nothing has happened nor will. He was just cold since I had his coat.” You said, leaning down to pick up your small bag.

“We’ll see about that.” He replied, you felt nervous as to what he meant. As you went to head out of the cave to join the rest of the company that was all already outside, Kili’s foot slipped in front of you. You try to regain your balance quickly, but Kili had already wrapped both his arms around your waist tightly.

“What the he-” You began to say before Kili cut you off by pushing his finger to your lips.

“You can thank me later.” Kili whispered closely to your ear, giving a light chuckle.

“Kili! Thorin told you to help him load the bags onto the ponies.” You heard Fili’s stern voice, unable to see him until Kili let you go. Fili’s cold gaze stayed on his brother until he had left the cave, shrugging off the pat on his shoulder that his brother gave him.

You began to explain as he shifted his gaze, now not as stern, but still with fire behind it, to you. “He was just catching me, I had trip-”

“We lost three ponies in the night, we suppose it may have been a wild beast, thankfully it didn’t track in here.” Fili said, dismissing your explanation, causing you to pout a little at his lack of patience. “Bilbo is riding with Bofur, Ori with Dori, and you with me.” He said, turning towards the exit, “Oh, and I need my coat back.” He said with slight disdain.

You cursed Kili, wondering what you should be thanking him for right now as you followed Fili’s stiff form outside.

To be continued ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought ( ¬‿¬) and please like this post if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr fic account - @HornBallFics


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Word Count: 3511]  
> {Warnings - smut}

When your eyes adjusted to the bright sun, you saw that Dori was cleaning up blood from the bags that had been on the missing ponies. You walked over to Gandalf,

"Maybe I should ride with you, Gandalf, I don't think I'm wanted over there currently." You said, moving your gaze to point in Fili's direction, then back to Gandalf.

"Nonsense, a young lady should share a ride with a courageous, young prince, not an old, weary wizard." Gandalf said.

"There was a misunderstanding, and Fili was too impatient to listen to the explanation. I could take a break from the stubbornness of dwarves." You said.

"Then talk over him, say what you need to say, with no small amount of certainty" Gandalf said, turning away to end the conversation.

You sighed, slumping your shoulders forward and heading back to where Fili was getting onto his pony.

"Listen to me." You said, looking up into his eyes, hiding your nerves behind an unyielding expression. "I deserve the respect from you to listen to what I have to say without you cutting me off. I simply tripped and Kili caught me, and then he made a joke of it. You should know better than to get all worked up about your brother’s antics." you said, raising your hand for him to help you up. He grabbed your hand and pulled you up in front of him, his hard expression not wavering. You waited for him to say something, but the company set off on the trail without a word from him.

You tried not to focus on the broad being behind you, the rocking motion of the pony not helping your cause. Kili tried to keep up a conversation with his brother as he rode alongside him, but Fili was short with him, quickly ending any small talk. You looked over to Kili after a long time of silence, noticing his worried look. You gave him a questioning look once he noticed your stare, he shrugged his shoulders and rode up ahead to where Bofur was. The minutes dragged on, normally the traveling was made easier by Fili and Kili's constant, playful banter, but now time slowed down to a painful standstill.

Gandalf stopped the company near dusk, he got off his horse and walked ahead, then came back after a few minutes. "We are about to cross a very dangerous path, we must ride quickly over it. No enemies appear to tread it currently, but a pack of orcs could swarm the road in a matter of seconds." He said, climbing back onto his horse, motioning for the dwarves to continue hurriedly.

You felt Fili's hand lightly trace up your thigh, jolting your attentiveness, he moved towards your inner thigh before moving up to grip your waist tightly. He pulled you flush against him, you felt his hidden blade in his coat, or so you hoped that was a blade. You resisted the immense urge to arch your hips back into his pelvis, knowing now was no time to be distracted.

"Hold on tight." He whispered in your ear, dragging the last word out. You shifted in the saddle, trying to move away from the bulge you were beginning to feel, fearing that you would give into temptation in front of everyone. He only pushed you harder against him, his strength greatly outdoing yours. He moved his hand to the top of your pelvis. A pulsing feeling started surrounding your clit, begging for friction. The front of the group started to move fast across the path, Fili and you following quickly behind. As Fili's pony picked up speed, the rocking caused Fili's hand to accidentally, or so you assumed, to slip further towards your womanhood, then back up as he quickly corrected himself. You were thankful that the sound of the ponies’ steps outdid your erratic breathing. His little slip up happened a few times before the company finally slowed down to the normal pace they had carried on before. Fili shifted his hand back onto the reins, your shoulders relaxing. You began to say something, but decided to wait until you both were alone at camp, fearing your voice wouldn't support words at the moment.

You noticed that after an hour, Fili and you had become the caboose of the long line of ponies.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so easy to anger, especially at you." Fili said, drawing your attention from the scene of snowy mountains to his steady words. "I was just worried."

"Of what?" You asked.

"It's no secret that my brother is easy on the eye, and quiet the smooth talker to the ladies. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt my feelings purposely, but I wouldn't be able to do anything if you fell for him." He said, his voice falling flat, opposing his rather bold moves only an hour’s time previous.

You twisted around so that you were somewhat facing him, "Fili, I know we joke around a lot, but it's not really all jokes. At least not for me." You said, turning you head back to face forward, your courage slipping away. A few seconds went by, and you panicked slightly, wondering if you'd said too much.

"Hey, look at me." Fili said. You twisted back around, looking down. "Y/n, I was nev-"

"There it is!" Bofur's loud yell interrupted Fili's soft words. Fili and you looked ahead to see Rivendell, surrounded by beautiful waterfalls and greenery.

"Wow! I didn't expect it to be so beautiful!" Kili said, having slowed down to ride alongside you both after noting Fili's calmer state. They went on to talk about Thorin's distaste for the place, Kili perking up with his brother's anger towards him faded, but you were kept wondering what Fili had begun to say.

The next few hours are filled with elvish hospitality and horrible green food. You had tried to take any chance to finish the early conversation you had with Fili, but no chance arose until the dwarves were sent off for bed. The elves lead the company to a long hallway, ushering three dwarves to a room, Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo and you each getting a room to yourselves. You looked over to Fili, Kili and Ori, who were entering their room that was only a few paces from your door. You headed to your room, grabbing the key that the tall elf handed you.

"Fili, come here." Thorin yelled out over the dwarves’ chatter of the elegance of the rooms. You dropped your bag just inside your room and peaked your head out the door to see what Throin wanted of him. You spotted them off by themselves, wondering what the cause was for Thorin's rigid facial expression towards his older nephew. You tried to listen, but they were out of your ears reach. Thorin shot you a stern look once he noticed your staring, you quickly jumped back into your room. You wondered if you should figure out what was happening, but you decided to leave the hardheaded dwarf alone.

You went into the bathing room, mirthful to finally be able to properly cleanse yourself. You sunk down into the warm water after a quick scrub of your body to get the layer of dirt off your skin. You tried to fully relax, but your mind was still latched onto what Fili was saying. You wondered, after all the years of playfulness and friendship, if the prince could fall in love with you. You doubt Thorin would approve of the relationship, thus being no chance of it. Fili would be king one day, and Thorin would want someone of notoriety to be beside his heir. Though you weren't sure what Fili wanted.

Suddenly you heard a low creaking noise coming from the bedroom. You looked around frantically, realizing that you'd left all your weaponry in the other room. You wrapped a towel around yourself and picked up a bottle of soap, ready to chuck it at the intruder to throw them off so that you could get your sword. A knock on the door of the bathing room sounded, you didn't answer back, unsure of what was going on.

"(Y/n), are you okay in there?" You let out a breath at the sound of Fili's voice. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes, goodness Fee! You scared me! How did you get in?" You asked, fixing your towel to make sure you were properly covered.

"What, were you hoping the intruder’s weakness was bubbles?" He laughed as he saw you still wielding the soap bottle. You rolled your eyes and set it down. "I picked the lock, wasn't that hard considering it's elvish make. Were you just getting out?"

"No, I got out when I heard the door open. What are you doing anyway?" You said, going over to the sink to rinse off the remaining bubbles from your arms.

"I didn't get to finish what I was saying earlier." You looked up in the mirror to see him looking at you intently, causing you to blush and look back down to your hands.

"And you thought while I was in the bath was a good time to finish?" You said teasingly, trying to lighten the sudden change in mood.

"I was never joking (y/n). I have cared and loved you for a long time, but I have now fallen in love with you." Your head snapped up, looking back at him through the mirror. "I've never had the courage to let you know the truth behind my words, but when I saw Kili so close with you, it made me realize how easy it could be to lose you. You have so much to offer to those around you, your intelligence, humor, and beauty are more than I could ever hope to have in a friend." He looked down, "And I was wondering if you would become my lover. I...I understand if you... um, it's okay if..." He stuttered with uncertainty. You turned around,

"Fili." he looked up at you, clearly worried about what you would say. "You should know by now how I feel, silly. I am completely in love with you, Fili." You said, grinning slyly at him.

A huge grin appeared on his face, "So you'll have me then, the... what did you call it, a womanizer?"

You laughed as you walked over to him, "As long as you save those cheeky comments of yours for me." You said. He laughed softly, putting a hand on either side of your face. You suddenly felt anxious, "Fili," you said with a hesitant voice.

"Are you not ready, my love? We don't have to rush anything." He said, moving back slightly.

"No!" You pushed yourself back against him. "I'm ready, I just... well, I've never..." you buried your head into his chest, too embarrassed to finish. You felt his body vibrate as he chuckled.

"Y/n, I know you've never kissed anyone before. There's no reason to worry." he lifted your head back up, his blue eyes stared down at you. "Close your eyes."

You felt your stomach twist with anticipation and excitement as your eyes shut. A few seconds past and you felt nothing, he was teasing you. "Fili, please." You whispered. He kissed the corner of your mouth lightly, you moved your lips towards him, but he pulled away.

"Patience." He said, you could hear the amusement in his voice. "Let's go to the bed." A hand went to your bare thigh under the towel and lifted you up, you wrapped your legs around his waist to help support yourself.

"Oh Fili, your hand, it's-" He squeezed your thigh gently, causing your head to fall back as you let out a soft sound of approval. His mouth went to you neck, brushing his lips all over as he moved you both to the bedroom. You tried grinding your hips into him, but his hand tangled in your hair moved to your hips, stilling them. He hummed into your neck, "If you don't behave, I'll have to bind you to the bed." He said, breath hot against your ear. He set you down on your feet, then pulled away. "Keep those beautiful eyes closed," he cooed, "I want you focused on how your body feels." You sighed, earning a laugh from him.

"Fili, this is hardly fair." You said after a few moments too long of no contact. You peeked through your lashes, your mouth opening slightly in shock. Fili had rid himself of his shirt, and was in the process of pulling his trousers down his hips. You had never seen so much of Fili's bare skin before, the sight of his toned body and chest hair thinning down to a line that trailed into his briefs was not helping your patience. Your eyes lingered on his bulge, you could make out the outline of his cock. You bite your lip hard, nearly drawing blood, as you saw it twitch with anticipation, the throbbing of your clit clouding your senses.

He moved back to you after he was left with only his briefs on. "Turn around."

You spun around before he had the chance to see your expression. His fingers dipped under the bottom of the towel, running along the outside of your thighs.

"Your skin is just as silk," his fingers began to tread very close to the inside of your thigh, his mouth attaching itself back to your neck, nibbling until he found your sweet spot, "so incredibly soft," he flattened his hand on the inside of your thigh, the other hand teasing your nipples through the towel. You arched your hips back into him, letting out a moan as you felt his growing cock pressed against your lower back. He grunted at the sudden contact, kneading the flesh on your inner thigh, his thumb brushing against your slick folds. You rocked back and forth, trying to get more friction from his thumb, consequently earning low, drawn out moans from Fili as you rubbed against him. His resolve to take his time was slowly fading, lost in lust as your whimpering for more filled the air.

"No," he finally regained control of himself, "not yet love," he pulled his hand from your thigh, an audible cry coming from you in protest. "I want to see you, all of you." In a blink of an eye the towel was pulled down, forgotten on the floor. You tensed up, now fully exposed to Fili's wondering eyes, hoping he wouldn't be put off by anything he saw. He gently turned you around so you were facing him again. Your worries of him not finding your body attractive were shot down by the hungry look on his face as he took you in. He leaned forward, pausing before his lips touched yours, both breathing in each other’s air. You pushed in, crushing you lips together. He took your bottom lip and sucked harshly, pulling it into his warm mouth. You felt your desire growing, your knees shaking with anticipation. Fili pulled back,

"Y/n, this is what is hardly fair." He playfully pushed you onto the bed, you landed on an excessive amount of pillows.

"You mean the thousands of elvish pillows?" You joked. He smiled widely, shaky his head at your untimely jokes.

"Silly, you believe I have any will power to look at anything other than your beautifully blushed skin, the curve of your hips," he started crawling on top of you, trailing kisses up your leg, "you truly have no equal my love." his mouth stopped above your knee. He looked up at you, "I need to taste you." Your body trembled, head dizzy with the thought. You spread your legs as far as they'd go, your carnal lust taking over. He smirked, "Ah, ah y/n, not just yet, I need you soaking," He started moving up your stomach, skipping over where you desperately wanted his touch. You shivered as his warm lips, followed by his mustache braids, traveled slowly up your stomach. He stopped and started sucking on the tender skin below your breast. "I need a plentiful amount of your juices to indulge on," he murmured against your skin. "I want my face to have your wetness all over it when I finish fucking you with my tongue." Your breath hitched at his words. He started nibbling at the underside of your breasts, looking up to your dazed face, pleased with the reaction he was getting.

"Oh Fili, please." You begged, tugging at his hair. His hands rubbed your sides as his tongue traced up to your nipple. He switched between swirling his tongue and tugging at your nipple. He lowered his hips down onto yours, grinding his still clothed cock against your nub. You immediately arched you back, feeling the head of his cock pushing back and forth against your throbbing clit.

"Fili, you're so har..." your interrupted by an uncontrollable whimper as his pace picked up. ”Fili oh fuck, please!" You cried out.

"What do you want?" His sly smile appeared as he lifted his head up to yours.

"Please enter me, please." You begged.

"Mmm, what did I say about patience, love?" He breathed out, slowing sucking on your earlobe. Your hands roamed down to the hem of his boxers, dipping under and grabbing his ready cock. He bit down on your neck at the sensation of your hand squeezing him, twisting as you moved up and down languidly. Your other hand teased the slit of his cock, playing with the pre-cum leaking out.

"Oh fuck y/n." he panted into your neck, his arms shaking as he tried to support himself.

"I'm ready for you Fili, please." You whispered. He pulled his hips away from your hands,

"I need to taste you first." He said, looking you straight in the eyes as he licked his lips. You breathlessly begged for him as he leaned back down, running his tongue along the inside of your thigh. He moved his mouth over your soaking folds, breathing hot air on them. His lips lightly grazed against you, your hips instantly bucking up. He smirked at your wanton need, moving one hand to hold your hips steady. He stuck his tongue back out, sliding it up to your clit, you began rocking your hips at the much needed attention, the sensation of his smooth lips and rough beard making your heart race. Your moans grew louder as he started sucking harder on the bundle of nerves, his fingers tracing up and down your folds all the while.

"You taste better than the finest wines," he said, his voice vibrating your core. "I want to spend the rest of my life feasting on your juices." He moved his mouth over to the side to suck on your labia, "So beautiful y/n."

"Please." You choked out. His tongue moved down to probe at your opening, his fingers parting your lips further. You whimpered as he teased his tongue slowly into you. You looked down, seeing his head move back and forth as he began fucking you with his warm tongue. You moaned his name, twisting your hands into his hair. He hummed with pleasure, causing your hips to rock faster against him.

"Fili!" You both jump up, shocked at the sudden yell from your room's door. "Fili! You are to come here right now!" Thorin's voice boomed, followed by several loud bags on the door.

"Oh no." Fili said, looking white as a ghost.

"Fili, wha-"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry y/n. I should've known better." He dressed himself at lightning speed. You didn't know what to do, you felt unbelievably embarrassed that Thorin caught Fili in your room. Fili snapped his belt into place and ran back over to you, "Amrâlimê, I cannot believe I have done this to you, I wanted it to be special, our first time." Fili said, you could tell he was biting back tears, his embarrassment evident. "I promise I'll make it up, I swear. Here." His hands fumbled as they made a quick braid in your hair, he took one of his royal clasps and sealed your braid with it. For a moment you forgot about Thorin, blushing at Fili's gesture.

"I love you, Fili." You whispered. He took your face in his hands, giving you one last loving kiss,

"I love you, beautiful." He whispered back.

"Fili, I said to get out here now! I shall punish you a great deal more if you do not show your face now!" Thorin yelled, continuing on in Khuzdul.

Fili grabbed the last dagger he had on the floor, "Try not to get yourself killed." You said, worried about what Thorin would do.

“The only thing I’ll be focusing on is how to get you alone again, my love.” Fili said, winking at you as he ran for the door. Your stomach twisted as you heard Thorin slam the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought ( ¬‿¬) and please like this post if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr fic account - @HornBallFics


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

I have changed the layout of the Fili and Kili imagines, instead of them all being under one work, they are now in separate works. This work now only includes the Fili imagine. Please go like/comment on the other Kili works if you had previously :) It really means a lot to me and it help motivates me to write more! Thank you so much!!


End file.
